HOW TO ROCK THE MOVIE
by HTRobsessed
Summary: Molly and Stevie just became sisters since their parents are about to get ey are best friends and sisters now.Kacey has left the band with Kevin.But Gravity 5 still exists.With 2 competitions in their way and one little sis among with 2 brothers and a band and an new enemy will gravity 5 survive?NOTE:perfs don't exist anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Stevie Baskara and her step sister Molly Garfunkel were sleeping peaceful in the same see,Molly's father and Stevie's mother got engaged this think that 2 so different people wouldn't go so well together and will try everthing to stop this not them! No matter what they would always be was the" bad" loved to dance and was the" good" that every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her.

Stevie was the bassist of a band called gravity 5. Well...she was until one day her best friend Kacey Simon decide to leave the story however doesn't end there since the ex drummer of the band Kevin Reed convinced her that she was as in love with him as he was in love with her and followed never heard news about her ex best friends since then.

Gravity 5 still exist Molly quit destroyed the Perf for her sister,cause no matter what she will always be her sis,and she joined the band with her friend Grace King.

Nelson Baxter and Zander Robbins were also in the band! Nelson had a HUGE crush on Grace. And it didn't take much for them to finally become a couple. Zander however was the ladies cared only about 2 things:a) his hair and b) girls

Gravity 5 was one of the most famous band in the town!

Back to the story Molly and Stevie were sleeping peacefully in the same bed whIle their parents downstairs were making breakfast.

Molly's dad was one of the best police officers in America!And Stevie' s mum was the new principal of Bruster High.

And suddenly the door opened and the three friends,Zander,Nelson and Grace,just got in like it was their own they reached the kitchen Zander stole an apple from the fridge and then among with the other he sat it one of the chairs in the room

"Well hello Stevie's friends who always hang out in our house and you are never at yours"Molly's father Daniel Garfunkel spoke first while glaring at them.

"Good morning to you too!" Grace said all happy and Nelson whispered at her ear" Sweethert this was sarcasm""Oh...What's sarcasm?"Grace asked

"Let's talk about this some other time baby"Zander said"So where are the girl we are going to get late for school!"Nelson whined while taking a pancake from the ones that Isabel,Stevie's mum,had made.

"They are sleeping at Molly's bedroom"Isabel said

"Together!" Nelson asked

Isabel nobed"Well for two so different girls I didn't expected them to get along so well!Molly is,well actually was a Perf,bit she still likes to acting like one Stevie!They are just so different! "Grace said.

"Well you know what they say about opposites attract right?"A very sleepy Molly said while she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" her father said while kissing her cheek.

"Morning dad,morning guys!"Molly said back.

"Morning Mol is Stevie still sleeping we are going to be late for school!" A panicked Nelson said.

"Dude chillax! She is in my bedroom sleeping!We were looking at some old photos last night and she made fUN of me for one I was dressed like a princess on Halloween!So...would YOU like to wake her up for me today Zander?" She smiled evil at Zander.

"I would love to!" He said with the exact same smile and walked up the stairs

"Make sure she want fall of the stairs like the last time!"Grace yelled.

"What last time!"Daniel asked" And what stairs!" Molly smiled at her dad and grabbed a pancake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Steves time to wake up!"Zander screamed while he entered to his best friend's her sis bedroom but whatever...

"NO .LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

"Ok" was all that Zander said and just walked in the bathroom and turn on the water.

"Haha you think a little noise will make me wake up pretty boy?" Stevie laugh still half sleeping in the bed.

"No baby but I hope you like morning swimming in the bathtub!" Zander screamed from the bathroom door.

Suddenly Stevie felt Zander grabbing her bridal style and in just a few seconds Zander had throw her in the bathtub with her clothes.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!"Stevie screamed"YOU WILL PAY FOR IT ROBBINS !"she said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Zander grabbed her bridal style again ,got out of the room and walked down the stairs were his other friends looked at him weird.

"Got her!"he said while sitting Stevie down in one of the and Isabel had already left for Stevie and Molly would see their mum at school so...

"Hmm Why is she wet?"Molly asked not really caring about the answer.

"Cause that idiot throw me in the bathtub! "Stevie yelled.

"At least you are awake!"Zander snapped back.

While the others were eating Stevie was checking her cellphone for any new Molly's little sister,Melanie,and Zander's little sister Melody were walking down the stairs with much enthusiasm.

"Mel!Are you crazy!You slept here and you didn't tell mum anything!"Zander yelled at his little sis.

"Relax dude mum knows I am here!"Melody said"Gosh you such an idiot..."she add.

"That's exactly what I said!" Stevie said all happy."He threw me IN the bathtub!I got all wet and he didn't even let me change!"she add showing her wet pajamas."Why were you even in my bedroom!I could be naked you know!"she yelled at Zander.

"Don't worry baby there is nothing I haven't seen before"he winked at her and she rolled her eyes"And Molly asked me to wake you up in the first place!Don't blame me!"he added.

"Way to throw me under the bus idiot!"Molly snapped.

"Could you please stop calling me an idiot!"Zander snapped back.

"You are right! We should stop insulting idiots you are way worse than them." Melody said and everyone let a small smile too.

"Changing the subject...Why so quiet Melanie?" Grace asked.

"Uh..it's nothing"Melanie said a little too quickly."If Molly and Stevie do us this favor and get dressed so we won't be late for school it would be great!"Nelson said angrily.

"Ok daddy!"Molly and Stevie said at the exact same time,with full sarcasm and ran upstairs to get ready.

"Gosh Nelson is acting worse than your dad!"Stevie made fun of Molly's dad.

"You DO remember that he is your dad too now,right?"Molly said while laughing at her sis.

" I borrow your green leather jacket?"Stevie asked.

"Sure just hurry up!The guys are waiting!"

REALLY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES OR WORDS MISSING!I CANT REALLY HANDLE THIS YET!PLEASE REVIEW!I ACCEPT BOTH BAD AND GOOD CRITICISM!

More info about the story:Gravity(5) is in the last grade of High Perfs don't exist though there are some bad girls still exist in is finally together but they left the knows where they story is about how will Molly and Stevie will stick together to win TWO competition about music and they stick together or...? Keep reading to find out!

For the first review Animalfriendship: Right now I love you almost as I love Max Schneider! I had NO idea it feels so good reading a review! I know it's confusing just try to imagine How to rock if Molly and Stevie's parents got married and Molly and Stevie are now BEST FRIENDS!And ZEVIE ZEVIE ZEVIE!The story is going to have much detail in the future.I just didn't know how to start it:(. And I got a new cellphone in which I can update stories but somehow some words erased!

Lots of love Everyone!


End file.
